The invention relates to methods and devices for operator drowsiness detection, in particular in surface mines.
Surface mines and similar sites or areas are generally operated by means of a large number of vehicles, some of which may be exceedingly large and difficult to control and have very limited visibility for the operator.
In case an operator of such a vehicle or other movable object in a surface mine becomes tired and/or falls asleep and possibly loses control over the vehicle, situations may occur in which the life of other persons working on site may be at risk or damages may occur at the vehicle or other objects on site.